Androphobia
by MissStories
Summary: Despite being a male himself, 15 years old Sawada Tsunayoshi is an androphobic. That's right, Tsuna is afraid of men. It's already bad enough that he's afraid of his own gender but his parents are now forcing him to go to an all-BOYs private school.
1. Prologue

**Androphobia**

Summary: Despite being a male himself, 15 years old Sawada Tsunayoshi is an androphobic. That's right, Tsuna is afraid of men. It's already bad enough that he's afraid of his own gender but his parents are now forcing him to go to an all-BOYs private school. God hates him. AU. All/Tsuna.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story. If I did, I wouldn't have to spend my time writing a fanfic.

* * *

Prologue: God Hates One Sawada Tsunayoshi

If, there is one thing Sawada Tsunayoshi is absolutely certain all his life is that God hates him.

Why?

Well, maybe it has something to go his with de-normal'ed life. You see, normal teenage boys don't inherit their mother's irresistible feminine beauty. Normal teenage boys weren't as timid and shy as a bunny. Normal teenage boys didn't have off-the-charts intelligence. Most normal teenage boys weren't groped, stalked, flashed, and almost raped – countless times – by perverted men at a young age. Normal teenage boys don't have to cosplay being a girl. Most importantly, normal teenage boys weren't afraid of their own gender.

But, God hates him.

Tsuna _did_ inherit his mother's irresistible feminine beauty. Tsuna _was_ as shy and timid as a bunny. Tsuna _did_ have off-the-charts intelligence. Tsuna _was_ groped, stalked, flashed, and almost raped – countless times – by perverted men at a young age. Tsuna _did_ have to cosplay being a girl to get into an all girls school. Most importantly, Tsuna _was_ afraid of his own gender.

To be specific, Tsuna was afraid of 10+ years old males that he didn't know for a very long time. So, that makes his father the only male that he can stand.

Sawada Tsunayoshi really did have a tragic life. Nothing good ever came out of his life. I mean, come on, he has to dress up as a girl so that he can avoid going to school with boys.

All the things he has to go through because of his stupid too-feminine-looks and off-the-chart intelligence. Tsuna knows he's whining but really, if you took a look at his f**k-up life, it would make you feel so much better about your own life.

At age 5, he could write and read perfectly unlike the other children; which made him a favorite among the preschool teachers. The bad part was that his intelligence and the fact that he was prettier than most girls made him a primary target for bullies. He was made fun of constantly and given ugly nicknames by his male classmates. While, the girls mostly just glare at him or ignore his very existence. This, of course, gave young Tsuna a deep trauma.

_The seed of his phobia has been planted._

Then, when he grew older, he was constantly the target of perverts. Though, he got his overprotective father that made the perverts run for the hills.

_The seed has begun to sprout._

But then, it got to the point where he was kidnapped. Tsuna was 8 at the time.

He would've been raped if the police didn't get there in time. The incident of that day would forever burn in his brain.

_Buds has begun to form._

For the first few months, Tsuna became catatonic and would always wake up at night screaming for his father and mother to come save him. He was taken to a psychologist to treat his case of post-almost-rape-trauma. The psychologist advised his parents to give him space so that he could naturally heal with time. With that advice, his parents hired him a _female_ private tutor to teach him.

He was homeschooled until he turned 12. By then, he had already finished his studies. He studied all the way. After so many years with knowledge as his best friend, Tsuna came to realize that his intelligence was not curse but a blessing. The other children were just jealous of his brains; it wasn't his fault. So, that just left his too-feminine looks; his looks would be the end of him. He just knew it.

Anyway, after he became enlighten, Tsuna became even more studious. He rarely went outside and had no interaction with the outside world. He liked the solitude and he could quench his thirst for knowledge without the fear of bullies and perverts trying to hurt him in some form. He was completely contented with this sort of lifestyle.

However, God hates him.

His parents deemed him ready for the outside world again; which he wasn't. They were planning to send him to Namimori Middle School to let Tsuna experience a _normal_ life.

But Tsuna had other plans. He argued that he had already learned all he can and more. Plus, he already got all his diplomas that recognized him as a university graduate with honors and master degrees in different majors.

Of course, he won that argument. But, then, his mother turned on her irresistible charms and puppy-dog eyes that she knew would make people follow her every orders. Tsuna tried; he really did.

But, in the end, his mother won as always.

However, Tsuna insist to go to Midori Middle School. They were speechless, I mean, their _son _wants to go an all-_girls'_ school. He had to explain to them that he is still disturbed by boys so by going to an all-girls' school he would by more prepared and Midori would be far more challenging for Tsuna than Namimori.

They reluctantly agreed. But when they brought him the Midori Private School's uniform, their worries flew out the window. His mother squealed and chatted endlessly with his father about how they could finally get a daughter.

Tsuna knew that his parents wanted another child, a girl preferably, but with the incident with Tsuna they've been too afraid. That's why Tsuna proposed this idea in the first place; you didn't actually think he would willingly wear a girl uniform with just the 'I'm too afraid of males right now', did you?

Though, when he saw the uniform, he began to form second thoughts. He _really_ didn't want to wear a skirt. He wore enough skirts and dresses in the past. Maybe, it wasn't too late to change his mind. But, one look at his parents told him that it was too late.

Well, how bad could it be?

It wasn't bad. It was _horrifying_.

Midori didn't pose much of a challenge. He had to wear a skirt. Worse, boys seem to flock to him. Apparently, they really thought he was a girl. He didn't mind the confessions but seeing their depressed faces when he turns them down were like an arrow to his conscience. Damn, he was too nice.

Those parts weren't the horrifying part yet. Oh no. The horrifying part has something to do with one pushy Mochida. Mochida didn't understand what no meant. He wouldn't leave Tsuna alone no matter how many times she refused to go out with him. Of course, this led to an incident where Tsuna unconsciously embarrassed Mochida in front of his friends and the entire Midori population.

One event led to another. So, that incident led to Mochida and his friends ganging up on poor, poor, little Tsuna. But what they didn't know was that Iemitsu taught Tsuna self-defense. So, 10 seconds after they surrounded Tsuna, the _'girl'_ sent them flying to oblivion. Despite the fact that they never got the chance to actually touch Tsuna, Tsuna began to see all males as horny, uncontrollable animals.

_The buds have bloom._

Twelve years old Sawada Tsunayoshi was now officially afraid of his own gender.

After that incident, his parents withdraw him from Midori and his secessions with his psychologist began _again_.

* * *

Two and a half years have pass since that day. Tsuna was now 15 and still bless with irresistible feminine beauty and still _terribly_ afraid of males.

However, Tsuna like this life right now. Since, he finish his studies, Tsuna began to take on other hobbies. He learns how to cook, bake, and garden from his mother, Sawada Nana, chef extraordinaire. With his father, Tsuna learns how to fight and increase his tragic athletic skills. On his own, he plays videogames; exchange information online with other scholars, and learn. He absolutely loves his life. What not to like about his life right now? He was close to his parents, was doing what he loved, and he was at a place male-free (except for his dad, but he was an exception).

Tsuna seems to forget that God _really_ hates him.

His parents have begun their get-Tsuna-to-interact-more-with-his-peers plan. With Tsuna's mother waterworks and his father pleas, Tsuna reluctantly agreed to go to school _again_. Tsuna _really_ didn't want to wear a skirt again.

But what he didn't know was that, instead of enrolling him in Midori High School, they enroll him in Vongola High School, an all-_BOYS'_ school.

Tsuna should have known that Midori didn't another selection of uniforms that has pants. He should have known to ask them about the school. He should have known the looks in his parents' eyes. He should have known why they decided to drive him to school, the both of them. He should have known why they were so jumpy in the car. He should have known why they given him their goodbye kisses and blessing on his first day of school in the car. He should have known why they took off the second his foot stood on the ground.

But, Tsuna didn't know. For someone with an IQ of 180+, he sure was naïve. Though, the only thing he was thinking of, when he black out on the spot in front of the school gates, was that everywhere he turns; he could only see males.

God _really_ despises him.

* * *

Ok, I know I use a lot of but, though, and however but it was 3 in the morning. So, please excuse my lacks of words usage. Also, please review!


	2. Phobia 1

Ch. 1

Summary: Despite being a male himself, 15 years old Sawada Tsunayoshi is an androphobic. That's right, Tsuna is afraid of men. It's already bad enough that he's afraid of his own gender but his parents are now forcing him to go to an all-BOYs private school. God hates him. AU. All/Tsuna for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story. If I did, I wouldn't have to spend my time writing a fanfic.

Warming: This story is in third person omniscient point of view. "Androphobia" contains boy love, somewhat bad humor, and bad language.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Ch. 1: Sweet Dreams, Nightmares, Stupid Parents, & a …

Videogames.

Ah, yes. Tsuna was dreaming of playing videogames. He was totally creaming the boss when he woke up. Groaning, he blinked a couple times to refocus his vision.

Why do good dreams always end abruptly?

Sighing, he sat up and begins to pull back the curtains tha-

Whoa, rewind.

Curtains?

Last time he checked, he did not have a canopy bed or any types of bed that had fabrics surrounding it. Besides, the bed that he is on is the type they have at infirmary.

Infirmary? Was he at an infirmary?

Confused, he pulls back the fabric and swung his feet from their previous spot to the floor. Standing up, Tsuna begins to stretch. Hearing his bones cracks pleasantly, Tsuna began to look at his surroundings.

The room was too clean and pearly white; there was a pungent scent of disinfectant and medicine hanging around the room; a somewhat organized desk, with an abundance of paperwork, situated in the far side of the room; cabinets filled to the corners with medicines and hospital's gears; and a fridge that was clearly used to hold items that needed the cold temperature. He really was at the infirmary.

But, for what?

He was certain that he is completely fine; he even had his checkup at the hospital last week.

Puzzled, Tsuna made his way to the door. He slid open the door, only to face a punk-looking _male_. In addition to his untamed purple hair, he had piercings, bandages, and tattoos to complete his punk look.

Tsuna and the purple haired man stared at each other for a long few seconds. Both had different reasons for staring. Tsuna was wondering if he's still dreaming or not. If he is, then, that sweet dream before was an opening to a horrifying _nightmare_.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man was pondering if the person in front of him was a _girl_ or a boy; he or _she_ _i_s wearing the school's uniform. That could only mean that he or _she_ is a student here. Although, there is no indication that the person in front of him was a male; sure, he or _she _did have short untamed hair and a chest as flat as a board. Nevertheless, the face is too feminine; with the soft-looking rose-color lips, the large doe-like caramel eyes, the perfect nose, and the smooth milky skin. Crap, this person looks like he or _she _came from one of those weird cross-dressing drama. Still, the boy or _girl_ is beau-

'Oh my God! Shit, I did not just think that!' He was so going to refused next time Luce-sempai invites him to watch a drama with her. He cannot believe he actually thought that someone, who could possibly be a guy, is beautiful.

'Oh no, I _do_ _not_, I repeat, _do not _swing that way.'

Wait, was he reassuring himself?

* * *

There was an awkward silence – due to each party's thoughts – until the soft sound of a door closing was heard.

Tsuna blankly blinks a couple times and rubs his eyes to make sure he's not imagining things. He even pinches himself for assurance that this is not a nightmare. When the pinch did cause him pain; he opens the door again, only to find that the same looking man was still there. His calmness turns into dread within a second upon realization that this is no dream or imagination and there _is _truly a _man _in front of him.

With that in mind, he quickly slams the door shut, without a second thought.

The sound seems to have shaken the purple-haired man out of his thoughts because he began shouting something along the lines of "Hey" and "Let me in!"

However, Tsuna wasn't listening. He was holding onto the handle of the door; refusing to the male in. He couldn't let the male in; he is absolutely sure that _if_ he did let the man in then he'll get harass in some way. He just knew it.

'Why doesn't this door have a lock?' Tsuna mentally cried. Damn it, why does God hate him _so_ much?

The door was now shaking from the effort of Tsuna, who was trying to keep the door close, and the purple-haired man, who was trying to open the door. Wow, Tsuna was surprised; he didn't know he had this kind of strength in him. Tsuna could barely carry a sack of rice, now he was having a sort of strength contest with a taller _male_ and they were even. Wow, they were right when they say 'Fear can keep you alive.'

Or so, he thought.

He didn't notice that his fingers were slipping from the handle because his hands were sweaty from _fear_. It was too late when his fingers slip and the door slams open. Tsuna quickly jump back and away from the man. The purple-haired man looks somewhat exhausted and irritated. Though, Tsuna could care less; his goal now was to keep the man far away from him as possible then make a quick escape.

The man step forward and Tsuna step back. They kept on doing that until Tsuna, unknowningly, landed on the bed.

"St-stay…a-away...f-from…me." Tsuna look up at the man fearfully; realizing that he was trapped.

"Eh, why?" He stepped closer.

* * *

His answer was a punch to the eye. He curse and with one hand cupped his now-red-eye. Great, now he was going to have a black eye, and _all_ he wanted was some answers to why the boy was keeping him out.

He looks down at the petite boy or _girl_ and wonders how that small fist could pack such a punch. The mysteries of life…

Suddenly, the boy or _girl_ spoke, "I t-told y-you t-to s-stay a-away." His or _her_ fist was slowly coming up; ready to defend himself/_herself_ again.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you don't have to punch me!" The purple-haired puts both hands up to show that he meant no harm and slowly back away. He wasn't stupid enough to indirectly ask for another black eye, even if he was curious.

'Those two are _so_ going to laugh at me.'

* * *

Tsuna warily watch as the man walk away and took a seat near a table. He immediately opens the fridge and took out an ice pack. He put over the ice pack over his swollen eye and his face was grim; either from the pain or something Tsuna didn't know of.

'Excellent. It's time to quickly make my escape.' Tsuna thought shrewdly. He quietly tiptoe over to the door; just as he was about to walk out, the man begin speaking. "Where are you going?"

Tsuna looks back to see the man staring at him with a confused expression; the ice pack was still on his swollen eye. Tsuna was now torn between to just ignore the man or to answer his question.

When it looks like Tsuna wasn't going to answer anytime soon, the man spoke in his stead. "The open ceremony already started and it's too late to go to it now."

Open ceremony? What?

"Open ceremony?" Tsuna was now facing the man. Well, not exactly facing him; more like Tsuna was focusing on his eyebrows. Hey, it was close enough to eye contact.

Hearing the confusion in Tsuna's voice, the purple-haired man explains, "You know, the ceremony they held for incoming 10th grader in high school."

Tsuna was slowly devouring the information. Ceremony, incoming 10th grader, high scho-

Oh my frigging Gawd! The memories of this morning were _finally_ coming back to him. He was currently at Vongola High (or at least that was what he saw engraved on the name plate near the school gates).

He couldn't believe it. His parents enroll him in Vongola High an, dare he say it, all-BOYS' school.

'Shit, (please excuse his French) today keeps getting worse and worse. My parents know about my phobia. What are they thinking sending me here?' Tsuna's emotion was quickly turning from being scared to being angry.

"Oh, let me guess. Absolutely nothing." Tsuna whispers sourly.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Namimori's shopping district, Iemitsu and Nana sneeze simultaneously.

* * *

Whilst, Tsuna was busy with mildly cursing his parents for doing this to him, the opening ceremony has come to an end.

The opening ceremony ended with the vice-principal dismissing the students to their homeroom; on his command, the students filed out of the spacious auditorium and to their destined homeroom.

Two particular students had another thing in mind. These two, instead of following the other students to their own designated homeroom, decided to quickly visit the student they help this morning. Then, after the visit, they will report to their homeroom.

Apparently, these two were not worry about being late; since their homeroom was the farthest away from the nurse's office.

One would've thought that these two were kind and caring enough to be late for someone they just met, but in reality, like a lot of people; they have their own personal motive to visit the kid.

Their motive is pretty simple: get to know the student more and possibly win her over.

* * *

Currently with Tsuna, he was in the middle of mildly cursing his parents and furiously cursing his own f**k-up life.

Why? Why him?

He's never done anything wrong in his life…ok, so maybe he has done some things. But, they're not too bad. The worse thing he's ever done is hack into a website and _all_ he did was search for information that the site only offer for specific people.

On the other hand, some people have done things that are far worse than Tsuna could ever imagine doing in his lifetime.

So, technically he's sin-free. Well, at least, enough so that he won't go to Hell or any place worse than his life after he dies.

Nevertheless, back to the subject at hand, why did God pick _his_ life to f**k-up?

Is it because he was too smart? God can take away his intelligence, for all he cares, as long as He let Tsuna out of his living Hell, call all-boys' school.

Or is it because he's easy to bully? Yup, Tsuna is starting to think that that is the reason. Sure, he's shorter than most teens his age, too timid to fight back, _and_ scare of boys. Still, that's no reason to ruin Tsuna's life.

Before he knew it, his mood has once again change from anger to self-pity.

* * *

The purple-haired man was enjoying himself with watching the strange yet amusing kid.

'Watching this kid is like watching a movie.' The purple-haired snicker silently to him, he didn't want to interrupt the kid. It was too amusing.

You see, one second the girl/boy was surprised; and then he/she was so scared that she/he was shaking visibly; then he/she was anger to the point where he could feel killing intent; now, the boy was moping. He was so gloomy that the purple-haired swear he could see dark clouds above his head.

'Oh, it started raining!' The man muses silently to himself.

His entertainment was cut short with the arrival of a lavender-haired beauty. The teen didn't even look his way when she enter and instead headed straight for his source of entertainment.

* * *

Tsuna look up from his self-mourning when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He knew it wasn't the man because he could see that the man is still sitting from where he settles himself on the bed.

He looks up to see a voluptuous lavender-haired beauty staring at him. When she notices she had his attention, the beauty simply handed him an orange metal clasp envelope and walk away.

"It's from Reborn." The beauty said in a somewhat dreamy voice, especially when she said Reborn, over her shoulder.

Confused, Tsuna was about to ask more but the teen was already out the door. Sighing, he saw that this name was written clearly on the front. He flips the envelope over to open it.

In the envelope, he found that there were pictures and a note. He grab the pictures first; wanting to see what it was. Big. Mistake. When Tsuna saw the pictures, his eyes almost pop out of their socket and his jaw was hanging so low that he swears in would fall off at any seconds.

'Oh my fucking God! How the hell are there still pictures of this event? I clearly remember destroying all evidences of that catastrophe! Or maybe not, since I highly suspect that Kaa-san and Tou-san hide some pictures of that day from me…'

Getting back to the real problems at hand, Tsuna quickly rip the pictures to shreds; getting rid out of evidences. After he finishes his act of mutilation on the pictures, Tsuna quickly started reading the note to find clues about the origins of these pictures.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Attend classes today or else my other copies of the pictures will somehow be on the over of Namimori's Weekly._

_Reborn._

_P.S. I have even more embarrassing pictures with you in it._

His life is officially over. And who the hell is Reborn?

* * *

A/N: I dislike how this chapter developed; I somehow lost my muse. Okay, if you did not read the warning on top, I will tell you again in further details. This story is in third person omniscient point of view. Of course, I did include line breaks to show the change in point of view. The catch is you won't know who the point of view is from until Tsuna, himself, knows who the character is.

Anyway, I will – in the future – tribute some chapters to one character; where it is entirely their point of view (still in third person though). Before you read those chapters, I will put whose point of view it is near the top (once Tsuna knows who it is, but if he doesn't, then the point of view will be unknown until Tsuna knows).

For line breaks, I use it for change of point of views and change of times or locations. You'll probably figure it out yourself, if a line break is for a change in point of view, time, or location. Still, if you have any further questions about something you still don't get then feel free to put it in a review or pm me.

By the way, I'm looking for a beta-reader. If interested or you knows someone who is a beta-reader; please pm me

Here is a random question: Who do you think the purple-haired man is?


End file.
